


The Curious Case

by thursdayj (thursjournal)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Season 4, Post-TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursjournal/pseuds/thursdayj





	

John stood in the flashing lights, staring through the rear window into the backseat of the squad car. The crime scene was a flurry of activity around him. Sally was wrestling the last of the suspects into a squad car, Anderson was having his arm bandaged in the ambulance while sitting next to the victim’s body, and a steady of stream of technicians with evidence bags bustled in and out of the house. 

“What do you think will happen to him?” John’s voice cut through the noise. 

Lestrade ran his hand through his hair and gave a bit of a shrug. 

“With Wilcox likely going away for 20 years, I imagine it’s a life sentence for this guy.” 

John continued to stare through the window. “What do you think he’s like?” 

“That was a tough one to collar, for sure,” Lestrade rubbed his stubbly face, “he bit Anderson while we were getting him in the car!”

“Can you really blame him, though?” John deadpanned. 

Lestrade laughed and tapped the glass. “Oy! Don’t go getting nose prints on my window,” he chided. 

Inside, the dog pulled his head back quickly. A wet smudge remained on the glass, the condensation around it slowly disappearing. 

“Humane society is coming to pick him up,” he said, “we had a hell of a time rousting anyone this late at night.” 

As Lestrade turned back to directing the crime scene, John leaned closer and peered in the back of the car. The dog was on the large size, mostly black but with splashes of brown on his face. Two tawny spots above his eyes were drawn together, making it look like his round eyes were asking a question. John noticed his muzzle was peppered with grey, but his eyes were clear in the reflection of the street light. So old, but still in good health. 

“Lestrade is right,” Sherlock said as he appeared next to John, “His odds aren’t good.” 

John straightened but didn’t turn to look at Sherlock. 

“Might have better odds with us,” he said with a carefully even tone. 

Sherlock only hummed a noncommittal reply. 

“You don’t think?” John pushed softly. 

“Not very good odds for being my best friend,” Sherlock said quietly. 

“I’ve done alright,” John quipped. 

Sherlock’s eyes smiled slowly, and he glanced sidelong at John. 

“Mrs. Hudson will be livid,” he cautioned. 

“Yeah,” John replied, “but Rosie will be THRILLED.”


End file.
